1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to complex spatial light modulators for modulating both a phase and an amplitude, and three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatuses having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, three-dimensional (3D) movies are increasingly being produced, and accordingly, a lot of research for technology regarding 3D image display apparatuses is being performed. A 3D image display apparatus displays a 3D image based on binocular parallax between two eyes. Thus, based on binocular parallax, a 3D image display apparatus that is currently commercialized provides an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye, which have different points of view, respectively, to a left eye and a right eye of a viewer, so that the viewer may feel a 3D effect. Such a 3D image display apparatus includes a glasses-type 3D image display apparatus that needs special glasses and a non-glasses type 3D image display apparatus that does not need special glasses.
However, when viewing a 3D image that is shown by using a binocular parallax method, the eyes of a viewer may feel very tired. Additionally, since a 3D image display apparatus, which provides only two points of view for an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye, may not reflect a change in a point of view according to moving of a viewer, there is a limit to providing a natural 3D effect.
Research for a holographic 3D image display apparatus is being performed so as to develop a way to display a natural 3D image. However, a device for controlling a phase of light, as well as amplitude of light, is necessary in order to implement a holographic 3D image display apparatus. If an image is displayed by using a device that may control only one of brightness (an amplitude) or a phase, image quality may be deteriorated due to zero-order diffraction light, twin images, or speckles.